Meister of Konoha
by Wings of Disturbia
Summary: asura is kyuubi, naruto can't use chakra, full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Meister of the Leaf

Prologue

Summary: What if Kyuubi was really Asura after a 9000 year sleep due to almost being destroyed by Maka; and Naruto meets Asura on his sixth birthday due to a run in with a mob that causes him to never be able to use chakra for jutsu's and what's this no whiskers? Well read and find out. Takes place 9000 years after the end of soul eater.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto or Soul eater, if I did Naruto wouldn't be that big of an idiot or that clueless, and Asura would appear more in the series.

A six year-old blond haired boy with torn and bloodied clothes ran down a dimly lit street in the village of Konoha, terror and fear etched on his little face as he ran his name was Naruto. A small mob of people chased after him, each one equipped with a different weapon such as pitch forks, two by fours, and a machete. The blond ran until he came to a dead end in the form of the village's giant sixty foot tall wall, flipping around he slowly backed up until he was up against the wall as the mob surrounded him. Tears fell freely from his horror filled ocean blue eyes as the mob got closer until they were just three feet away from him.

"W-why ar-are y-y-you doing th-h-this?' The six year-old stuttered as the mob readied their weapons to strike the boy.

"Because you're a DEMON!" One of the mob members yelled before hitting the blond across the face with a two by four.

"Wait!" a man in a doctor's mask yelled before walked up to the front of the group and kneeled in front of the battered boy. The doctor took a syringe out of his pocket with a viscous black fluid in it, "I've been working on this concoction for 5 years! It prevents the recipeint to lose the ability to use jutsu's!"

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of plates as the man jabbed the needle into the blonde's stomach and into his chakra coils, pushing down on the stopper all of the black liquid drained into the boy's chakra coils. The second the last drop exited the needle, Naruto let out a blood curdling scream that echoed across the village. The mob, realizing that everyone in the village could have heard that scream, quickly dispersed to their homes, Naruto passed out from the pain a few seconds later.

[Naruto's Mindscape]

The blond slowly opened his cerulean blue eyes as he floated in murky thigh deep water. He sat up until he was in a sitting position and looked around. _'What happened?'_ he thought before the memories of what had happened before he passed out returned and his face adopted a look of sorrow, _'what did I ever do to them?'._ He quietly cried to himself for a moment before standing up and wiping his eyes, looking up he saw a couple of blue pipes and a red pipe, each one simultaneously flickered black ever five to ten seconds.

"Which one should I follow?" Naruto asked aloud as if expecting someone to answer him, after a few minutes he decided to follow the red pipe. As he waded through the thigh deep water the silence in the air was palpable, he continued to walk and felt something other than silence had become heavy in the air. After a few more minutes of walking he entered a large chamber with cage like doors on the other end, both seemed to be held closed by a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' written on it, the inside of the cage seemed to be filled with darkness

"H-he-hello?" Naruto stuttered.

"**Come closer boy."** A thunderous voice echoed throughout the chamber as three eyes appeared behind the cage doors, all three had blood red irises however the two horizontal ones had slit pupils while the vertical one had no pupil what so ever. Naruto cautiously walked over as a small scarf like appendage slithered through the bars and out of the cage; it came to a stop in front of the boys before lightly touching his forehead. Naruto froze as his entire life flashed before his eyes, from his birth to what happened just a few moments ago, after the images stopped the scarf like appendage receded back into the cage like a snake would if it were hiding from a predator.

"**Why do you fight, wouldn't it be easier to just give up?"** The voice asked as the darkness inside the cage faded revealing a rather young looking man with pale grey skin, he wore a pair of black pin stripped pants and a red sports jacket, and on his face were the three eyes Naruto had saw behind the cage doors when he had first walked into the water filled chamber. The man's hair was black with what looked like vertical white eyes at the ends of every bang, and out of his back were nine, scarf like appendages that ended with three 'teeth'.

"It would, but then I would be a failure, and that is never going to happen," The blond said before looking curious, "Uh, who are you and where are we?"

"**Well, we are in your mind, and I am the Demon God Asura, or as your people call me 'the Kyuubi No Kitsune',"** Asura said and the look on Naruto's face went from curious to scared as he to a unconscious step back, **"no need to worry child, I will not hurt you like those **_**villagers**_**."** Asura spat out the word villager as if it left a bad taste in his mouth and his eyes seemed to darken. A few seconds later he looked at Naruto, the faint glimmer of an idea in his red eyes. Asura snapped his right pointer and middle finger and the chamber; each one had a weapon in it that wound shift into a person every five seconds and above each bubble were different names, above Asura's head floated a bubble that didn't shift, it held a picture of a man's head. He had white hair, grey eyes, stitches going from the middle of his forehead under his left eye and ended under his left eye, he had a large screw through his head, and above his bubble the words 'Dr. Franken Stein' Hovered in a creepy font.

"**First I will tell you my story, then you chose three,"** he said gesturing to the bubbles outside of his cage, **"along with teaching you my way of fighting as well as this man fighting style."** He pointed to the bubble above his head, Naruto nodded before sitting down and waited for Asura to start his story, a creepy mile long smile appeared on Asura's face. _**'This is going to be fun!'**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update but I lost my flash drive and all of my stories with it, I found it but someone erased all the stories and put minecraft on it instead also my computer had a malfuctio and it took forever for the tch guy's to fix it, so I'm going to have to start from scratch but the other stories should be updated soon.

(Time skip 6 years)

Naruto looked down on the village of Konoha whilst sitting atop the yondaime's head, he watched as the villagers bustled busily throughout the dirty roads, and occasionally bumping into each other. Standing up from the spot he had been sitting for the half hour he slowly made his way down the monument, stopping for a moment at the bottom he looked and gave a small smile at each of the past heroes of the leaf. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he sped through twenty hand seals before stopping on the boar hand sign.

**"Fuin: Shin no Fōmu Sakkaku KAI!" **(Seal: True form illusion RELEASE) Naruto yelled and a complex seal array appeared on the back of his neck and shattered into many pieces before being consumed in a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared it was revealed that his body had some drastic changes from over the last six years, his blonde spiky hair was now flat and black except for vertical slits that when all around his head while making it look like he had eyes all around his head, as he shifted his head around his hair moved with it to show a vertical red eye that contrasted with his blue eyes, and his whiskers had become so thin they were almost none existent. He wore a large scarf around his neck that had four endings (Asura's scarf) all hanging behind him stopping at his waist, for a shirt he wore a black tank top with three vertical eyes on the front, on his arms he wore a pair of large handed brown gloves with a gear on the back of the hand traveled up his arms and end two inches short of his shoulders (Giriko), He wore a pair of black pin striped pants, and for footwear he wore black steel toed boots.

Giving himself a once over he nodded before pulling the front of the scarf up until it cover everything on his face from the bridge if his nose down and began walking towards the academy, as he walked he noticed the villagers were giving him a wide berth. He gave a small smile at the way they acted revealing his teeth all of which had been sharpened to a point. As he arrived at the academy a noticed a lone chunnin standing at the gate with a kunai out and he was in a defensive stance.

"Move _Chunnin _or I'll move you and you won't like that." Naruto said spitting out the word chunnin like someone had poisoned it.

"Yeah right, what could you, an academy student like you do to me, a chunnin like me?" The over-confident ninja asked.

"This." Naruto disappeared and a loud whirring noise filled the air, the chunnin's eyes and mouth shot open wide as an 'X' shaped wound appeared on his chest. The wound looked like someone had taken a sharpened cheese grater and dragged it across his torso. The whirring noise stopped and the man fell forward to show Naruto standing right behind where the chunnin was standing. Without giving the fallen ninja a second thought Naruto continued into the academy.

(Iruka/Mizuki's class)

The classroom was filled with the chatter of the soon-to-be genin as Iruka and Mizuki walked into the classroom.

"Class...Claasss...**SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN!**" Iruka said as his head grew in size causing the inhabitants of the room to become deathly quiet and take their seats, "good now as I was sayin...Um has anyone seen Naruto?"

"The Dobe probably got scared and ran away!" Sakura shouted obnoxiously, Iruka frowned at the way the young Pink haired student Talked about the blond Jinjuriki but diverted his attention to the door of the classroom as it slid opened and a black and blonde haired boy walked in.

"Can I help you?" Mizuki asked the boy.

"Yes I'm here to take the Gennin exams." The boy stated.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said causing everyone's head to whip around and stare at the boy with wide eyes at his new appearance.

"Ok Naruto take your seat." Mizuki stuttered as Naruto nodded before sitting in his usual spot next to Sasuke. As he sat down he and Sasuke looked at each other before giving the other a small smirk and a high five causing the entire class to look at them as if they were crazy.

"Now that everyone is here we can start the exams." Said Iruka recapturing the classes attention before they could start to ask questions about Naruto's new look and why he and Sasuke were acting like old friends as he handed out the written test and told them to begin. After about ten minutes Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, and shino all turned over their respective papers signaling that they were done, their classmates finished a little bit after they did.

"Okay test is done so put your pencils down, next is the physical part of the exam," Iruka stated eliciting several feral grins from Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and surprisingly Hinata, the last of which scared the crap of him, "and due to an advisement from Hokage-sama instead of having one-on-one fights it will be two-on-two."

The students nodded before heading out to the sparring fields.

"Okay fight one will be Akamichi Choji and Aburame Shino versus Nara Shikamaru and Sai." Mizuki said reading off a paper in his hand and the people mention walked to their respective side of the field and got in their opening stance. The battle was short with Shikimaru and Sai on the losing end due to the laziness of Shikimaru causing the team to work incorrectly together, and that was how a majority of the fights went with the other team losing because they couldn't work together.

"Okay final match between Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba against Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." Mizuki said Naruto's name in curiosity of why they would pair the village pariah with the village golden boy as the mention moved into the sparring circle.

"Sensei, we're aloud to use weapons right?" Sasuke asked receiving an affirmative nod from Mizuki, the fighters looked at their respected partners and gave them a smirk, Naruto lowered his head for a second before whipping it upward showing that his normally blue eyes were now brown and the red eye in the middle of his forehead was now glowing.

"Let's kick it in to first gear!" Naruto shouted as he and Hinata jumped into the air were consumed by a bright light shaped exactly like them before morphing into a different shape, and as they fell back down to the earth Sasuke and Kiba held their arms out before catching the glowing shapes of their temporary teammates. the light around them dissipated to reveal that they had turned into weapons, Hinata had turn into an elegant scythe, her blade was an lavender/opal color like her eyes while the shaft of the scythe was a dark blue like her hair, Naruto was a strange contraption, Sasuke held onto an umbrella hand like handle that was attached to a large cylinder shaped object with a large metal slab sticking out of the far end and was rounded on one end and a large bladed chain ran around the edge of the metal slab, altogether the contraption was about five and a half feet long.

"Chainsaw weapon form huh? Well as long as we don't hurt them too bad we should be fine." Sasuke said to the weapon Naruto as it seemed to buzz as if agreeing with his wielder as he pulled on a black plastic 'T' shaped object attached to a string leading into the cylinder part of the chainsaw, causing the contraption to roar to life. The young Uchiha and Inuzuka both smirk as they charged at each other, 'scythe mode' Hinata was poised to decapitate Sasuke while 'Chainsaw' Naruto was held high in the air as if he was going to bisect Kiba from the top of his head down. Kiba stopped about three feet in front of Sasuke before swinging the dark blue haired girl turned weapon at the Dark haired boy causing him to bring the blonde chainsaw down to block the blade by catching the shaft of the scythe with some of the chain links. Sasuke leaned Naruto upward causing the rotating saw blade to get closer Kiba's face kiba jumped backward quickly avoiding the rearrangement of his face.

"Throw me!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke nodded before cocking back his arm and threw weapon form naruto through the air like a frisbee. Kiba and Hinata smirked as the dog like boy moved scythe form hinata direcly infront of him to block Naruto... Only to have said blonde haired boy transfrom back into human form. Kiba quickly tried to correct his stance so he could block but Naruto got to him faster than he could. Naruto slammed into kiba causing the dog like boy to fall backward, after which naruto wrapped his legs around Kiba's torso and Hinata's scythe shaft.

"Surender or be torn to shreddes." Naruto said as his chainsaw chains made themselves known by slowly moving along Kiba's coat and skin, along with Hinata's metal scythe shaft. Kiba looked at Hinata's weapon form for a moment before letting out an exagerated sigh and nodded his head letting Naruto know they were accepting defeat. Sasuke walked over to them to help them up.

"We wiil beat you one of these day's." Kiba said with Hinata nodding in agreement, both of them had a mile-long smile on their faces.

"We know you will, but til' then keep practicing you guy's are getting alot better." Sasuke said, he and Naruto were sporting the exact same smiles as Kiba and Hinata were.

"well class that marks the end of the physical portion of the exams, right now Naruto and Sasuke are tied for the rookie of the year position with Hinata and Kiba right behind them," Iruka said with a tiny amout of suprise in his voice from where Naruto was sitting in the exam rankings so far, "next is the jutsu portion of the exam."

As Iruka said this Naruto turned towards Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata before pulling out a pack of playing cards, for the next hour and a half the for of them sat in the back left corner of the room playing poker on poker table that Naruto seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

"Uzumaki, Naruto," Iruka called from the ajoining classroom, said blonde stood up and walked into the next room, "okay Naruto you have to preform the **Henge**, **Kawarimi**, and the** Bushin** in order to pass."

"**Henge**" Naruto called out after he did two handsign, his body was consumed by smoke before clearing to reveal the Fourth Hokage with a bored expression on his face. Iruka walked around him to check for an inconsistencies, finding that there were none he sat back down and gave Naruto a thumbs up.

"**Kawa-**" Naruto was interupted by a severely high-pitched yelp from the next room and the blonde gave a slightly sadistic smirk.

"Naruto what did you do." Iruka asked after he saw the smirk on the three eyed boy face.

"You'll see," the boy answered cryptically, "now lets finish the exam."

(Few seconds earlier in the other room)

Kiba glared at the mountainous pile of chips that Naruto had acrued in the time the four of them had been playing.

"How the hell does he do it, I mean he got to have lady luck on his side or something because there is no way someone is that good or lucky on their own." Kiba ranted, Sasuke and Hinata looked up from their cards for a brief moment to give their canine like companion a look that said 'don't know don't care just play' before returning to their cards.

"You know there's so many he's not going to miss one." Kiba said as Sasuke and Hinata struggled to keep themselves from smiling, Naruto made this poker table 'special' a fact that Sasuke learned the hard way when he did the same thing Kiba was about to do. Kiba reache for one of the chips and as soon as his finger touched one a circle with an intracate design glowed below the chips and there was a pulling noise, like someone was pulling on a sling shot. The noise stopped then some new sounds filled the room, the first was the sound of rubber hitting wood, then Kiba letting out a high pitched yip, followed by a rock and kiba hitting the floor. Kiba was rolling back and forth on the floor while both of his hands clutched his package.

"Naruto has a sling shot installed into the table that's connected to a seal that detects if someone is touching another person's chips without their permission, oh the sling shot is also loaded with rocks." Hinata stated between giggles before looking at Sasuke to see that he wasn't laughing, instead the last Uchiha stood up and walked over to the downed Inuzuka, crouching down till he was at the dog boy height he extended his hand and helped Kiba into a sitting position.

"I know your pain." Sasuke said solemly, nobody thought this scene could get any funnier, unfortunatly for Sasuke and Kiba the gods have a sick sense of humor because at that moment one of the kids who couldn't see what was going on jumped over the desks and missed his landing causing him to land on the Uchiha, which in turn crashed into Kiba. But because they were at the same height, when Sasuke fell forward on top of Kiba the Uchiha's face was intrajectory with the Inuzuka, the end result? Sasuke and Kiba were now involentarily kissing.

This was the scene that walked Iruka, Mizuki, and Naruto walked in on, Hinata was glaring at the back of Sasuke's head, Sasuke's fanclub was glaring at kiba... and Naruto was laughing his ass off while rolling back and forth on the floor, his Konha headband jangling around show that he passed the exams. As soon as Kiba and Sasuke realized what was happening they jumped off each other and ran to two separate windows then proceeded to empty the contents of their stomachs onto the unsuspecting civilians below. After they were done with pukeing on the cilvilians they both felt an evil aura behind them, they turned around to find out who was angry at them, for Sasuke when he turned around he saw a pissed off demonic looking Hinata slowely approaching him, for Kiba it was a horde of angry fangirls.

(10 minutes, 2 rescues, and a some wounded pride later)

A disheveled Kiba and Sasuke sat in there seat while twitching whenenver someone moved.

"Congratulation to those who graduated and I hope to see you next Friday for team placements." Iruka said before dismissing his ex-students, each one exitted the room with a smile on their faces and wondered what the future would hold

please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Explinations and a new weapon form?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't own Soul eater, and I definetly don't the small purple man who is sitting in the corner pretending to be a swordsmaster with a a roll of wrapping paper.

Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke sat in the back corner of the the class room as the rest of the gennin graduates slowly wandered into the class room. They all smiled at the fact that this would be the last time they would see the inside walls of the place they had considered a prison of bored.

"Do you think they would place us together?" Kiba asked as he held Hinata, who had her eyes closed, in his arms.

"If it weren't for mine and Hinata's weapon forms I would say flat out no, but because of that little factor I don't know... By the way Hinata how did your father and the elders take it when they found out." Naruto asked, she opened her eyes showing that they were bloodshot.

"They kept me up until three o'clock in the goddamn morning grilling me for answers, that's how they took it." She snapped.

"You told them that we would explain it during the council meeting this afternoon right?" Naruto immediatly regreted asking as she glarred at him with her byakugan active increasing the glare's effect by two fold.

"I'm tired not _stupid_, so yes I told them that." She hissed in a tone so cold quite a few people in the rows surrounding the ground quickly moved to different seats lest the Hyuga hieress dicided that it would be a good idea to practice her families taijutsu katas on them.

"Ok, ok, no need to try and melt me with your eyes, I got the message." Naruto quickly stammered as Sasuke try to hide from Hinata's peircing gaze by hiding behind the blond.

"Alright Graduates, it's good to see that your all here. Now normaly I'd give a speech but I have somewhere I need to be so... Team 1 is... Team 7 is going to be a special team and the people in that team are Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuga Hinata. Your Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi with Anko Mitarashi as a Secondary." Many a fangirl died this day from not being on Sasuke's team.

"Team 8 will be Whoru- er, Horuno Sakura, Aburame Shino, and Sai who you will meet later when your Sensei Yuhi Kurenai comes, Team 9 is in rotation from last year and team 10 will be Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino your Sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. You may leave for lunch but be back by one o'clock your senseis will pick you up then." Everyone nodded but looked at the window as a ANBU with a deer mask landed on the window ceil.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha, Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba, you are to report to the council meeting room in fifteen minutes, failure to comply with result in a twenty four hour stay in an ANBU prison cell." The four nodded as the ANBU disappeared in a **Shushin.**

"everyone except the for just named leave for lunch and be back in an hour, you four head to the Hokage tower." Iruka said as the class was slowly emptied of it's former students.

(13 minutes later at the hokage tower)

The council room was abuzz with chatter from the various people in the room, one the right side of the room was the shinobi council while on th left were the civilian at the head of the table was the hokage and his three advisors. The room went silent as Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Kiba walked into the room.

"You requested our presense Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi smirked as he watched his surogate grandson go from care free to true shinobi at the drop of a hat.

"No, we didn't request you to come here we ordered you to come here... Now tell us how _you_ and the Hyuga were able to do what you did yesterday de... er, _boy_." One of the Civilian council members corrected himself lest he incure the wrath of the Hokage.

"Hm... Did you say something _civilian_?" The blonde haired boy asked nochalontly but hissed the last word.

"Now, now Naruto-kun we don't need to do anything that would cause a certain old man to gain even more paper work than he already has do we?" Hiruzen asked with an almost pleading look on his face. Nodding, Naruto's companions went to sit in one of the four chairs opposite the Hokage only to be stopped by Naruto.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Naruto hissed.

"What do you mean Naruto-san?" Shikamaru's father, Shikaku, asked confused at the blonde's question.

"The back of these chairs have torture, restaint, and genjutsu seals. The first to hurt us if we tell a lie, the second to keep us from moving out of the chair, and the third is most likely to keep others from hearing us yell out in pain or see us do it either." Several members of the Civilian coucil broke out in a cold sweat after Naruto's explanaition, which everyone in the room with even the slightest amout of shinobi training saw.

"Civilian council members why is it that more than half of you look like you just got caught with your hand in the cookie jar?" The Hokage asked, his tone of voice leaving no room for any of their excuses. The civilian council gave the elderly Hokage a withered glare but backed down when Sarutobi unleashed a large amount of KI.

"Answer me." He demanded.

"We want to keep control of the De- the _boy_ and prevent his influence from spreading to Uchiha-sama, Inuzuka-sama, and Hyuuga-sama." One of the more 'braver' council members said.

"I believe that Hiashi will agree with me when I say that Naruto has been nothing but helpful to our children." Kiba's mother, Tsume Inuzuka, stated with Hiashi, Hinata's father, nodding in agreement.

"Would it also be a bad time to mention that there is a death seal that would kill us if we lied five times and a forced slavery seal in case whatever we said could be used to strengthen the leaf by breeding," Naruto said while running his fingers over the dried ink, "Give me ten minutes and I'll be able to tell you exactly who made the seals and if they were working for someone."

Danzo instantly rose to his feet and drew a small blade from his cane, before anyone could stop him he threw it at the blonde boy. As the small blade sailed through the air, time seemed to slow to a standstill and Naruto quickly spared a glance to the Hokage who just nodded. Grinning Naruto moved so that the trajectory of the blade was the right side of his chest and as the blade connected many in the room gasped in horror only to be shocked again as the blade fell harmlessly to the floor.

"Surprise," Naruto said as he removed his tank top showing a metal plate that was sewn into his chest, "I believe you just tried to kill me Danzo-teme and when it comes to something like this it's justified if I do the same."

The Demon container jumped onto the table in the middle of the room and ran across it towards the cripple. "Root! To me." Danzo yelled and to men with blank masks dropped down from the ceiling next to the elderly council member. Hiashi, being the closest to the Root ANBU on the left, sent a chakra infused palm to the man's chest while Kiba appeared next to the other one and bisected the man at the waist using Hinata in her scythe form.

Naruto's hand enclosed on the warmongers head and a disturbingly large smile made its way onto the boy's face while small sparks of electricity sparked over the back of his knuckles.

"Looks like your time is up," the blond taunted, "**Planet Destruction Cannon!**"(1)

Naruto's hand became overcharged with the electric energy that pulse around his knuckles before it consumed Danzo's head with a bright flash of light. When the light dissipated the demon container let go of the, now dead, cripple letting him fall to the floor with blood leaking out of his mouth, ears, eyes, and nose. He walked back over to where Sasuke was standing and gave the rest of the people in the room, other than the hokage, Kiba and  
>Hinata, the shinobi council, and Sasuke, a sadistic smile.<p>

"Now can talk like civilized people or does someone else need to be made into an example?" Naruto chuckle while everyone but the Hokage, Hiashi, Tsume, Kiba, Sasuke, and Hinata stared at him with wide eyes.

**Demonic author technique: Cliffhanger no jutsu.**

Yes, I know that Planet Destruction Cannon is Black star's technique but it says in the manga that it's just a stronger version of Steins Soul Menace Technique.

_**IMPORTANT!:**_

Hey guys sorry it's taken me so long to update any of my stories, I think about a year, but I am back and will be updating all of my stories including Jikan No Buki. Also the reason I haven't been updating is because of school mostly. Secondly I had a lapse of inspiration for a while. Lastly I would really appreciate if you guys could review, especially if you notice any errors in the story that I could fix or if it's just an idea that you think would be great to implement into the story. Also I will be starting a new story that's a Naruto/ Elder scrolls crossover, so keep an eye out for that and if you guys could read my other stories and leave a review that would be awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Explanations and Team 7?

Each of the newly appointed gennin grab different seats from around the room, their smiles never leaving their faces. Kiba had taken a seat next to his mother and pulled Hinata into his lap, her eyes closing soon after as she dozed off into the realm of the unconscious. Sasuke and Naruto took seats on either side of the aged Kage.

"So, now that the war monger is out of the way we will answer your questions civilly." Naruto hissed at the rest of the council, his still conscious compatriots nodding in agreement.

"Naruto-san, how is it that you and Hinata-san were able to do as you did in that spar against each other?" Shino's father, Shibi, asked relaying the question that was on almost everyone's mind.

"When I was six, a particularly nasty mob had hunted me down a couple of weeks before my seventh birthday. They did what they normally would, beat me, stab me, and generally mutilate me, however there was one difference in this mob." At the mention of a difference the council collectively raised their eyebrows. "There was a highly trained doctor, or scientist don't know which, that had brought an odd mixture that he had been working on for quite some time. He waited until I was on the brink of death, then injected the concoction directly into my chakra coils, which at the time was a saving grace."

"Why was that Naruto-san?" This time Shikaku spoke.

"When you put a seal on a child under the age of eight their chakra prevents them from interacting with the seal because their developing pathways have thick and unstable chakra running through them, the mixture left me without the ability to use chakra therefore letting the Shiki Fuin interact with me. It pulled me into my own mind where I met the Kyuubi and he-"

"See! He even admits being in contact with the Kyuubi!" One of the civilian council members bellowed, only to collapse as Naruto leveled him with a large amount of Killing Intent.

"As I was saying before the idiot interrupted me, The Kyuubi then looked through my memories and asked me a simple question."

"What did he ask?" Shibi asked, once again summing up the thoughts of the room.

"Why do I fight when it would be easier to give up? I told him that that would make me a failure, something I would never let myself be. He then told me his real name, and no I will not tell you what it is, afterwards he decided to give me a bloodline that had been very prevalent during his time called 'weapon blood' allowing me to turn into three weapons even though the original version of this bloodline only allowed one to turn into a single weapon. He also taught me the fighting style of a man long since passed, ever since then I have been training to use both sufficiently."

"That doesn't explain how Hinata is able to do so as well or how Kiba and Sasuke are able to wield either of you with such proficiency." Inoichi stated, eyeing the children in question with a slight degree of suspicion.

"Hinata gained the ability the night of the Kumo ambassador incident, she had been injured and was suffering from blood loss, I was one of the few people in the village with the same blood type and one of the the closest people since I helped stop the ambassador from kidnapping her. Since the Kyuubi granted the bloodline it was a lot more potent than the bloodlines of this generation allowing it to bond to her and gave her the Scythe for you saw earlier. During her and my training Sasuke stumbled upon us little after the Uchiha massacre, after that Kiba did the same as Sasuke and we've been training ever since."

"I have a question Naruto-san." Shikaku states.

"Fire away."

"A Chunnin was administered to the hospital earlier today, his wounds weren't life threatening but they will leave a decent scare, would this happen to be your doing."

"Yes, he tried to prevent me from enter the academy to take the Gennin exam." Shikaku nodded, content with the answer.

"I have a question as well," this time the voice came from Choza Akamichi, "you said you are incapable of using chakra, could you please explain more."

"The mixture the doctor had used hardened the out outer layer of my pathways and tenketsu, that way I am unable to expel chakra from them like one would need to use a ninjutsu or cast a genjutsu. The chakra is still in my body, but the most I can do with it is basic chakra exercises such as tree and water walking." The other ninjas in the room cringed at the prospect losing their chakra leaving them as little more than strong civilian.

"Hokage-sama, the doctor that did this, was he apprehended and the research destroyed." Shibi asked.

"No, we were never able to find him, and with such a potential weapon he has already made my anbu's high priority list." The clan heads all nodded in agreement with the man.

"If that is all, may we head back to Iruka's classroom so we can receive our sensei?" Sasuke asked, breaking his own self-imposed silence.

"Yes, also-"

"Wait a moment Hokage-sama I have one more question," Shibi stated, interrupting the elderly man, "You said you can't use chakra and yet the exam report states that you managed to do all three of the Jutsus needed for graduating without problem, how?"

"I can answer that," the Hokage stated, "I had one of my genjutsu inclined anbu stand outside the exam room window and cast a genjutsu over both Iruka and Mizuki to make it look like he used the Jutsu since he had already passed a separate exam set aside by me to make him a gennin the day before."

"What was the other test?" Kiba asked this time, genuinely curios about what his friend had to do in order to become a gennin.

"He had to sneak deep into hostile territory and bring back photographic evidence as well as one other piece of evidence to prove he had been there and sneak out."

"THAT'S WHY MY UNDERWEAR WAS MISSING WHEN I GOT OUT OF THE HOTSPRINGS YESTERDAY?!" Tsume roared as she jumped to her feet and glared in Naruto's direction, only to see a Naruto shaped dust cloud sitting next to the Hokage and the door to the council chamber slamming shut.

OOOOOOO

Several of the students in Iruka's classroom jumped in fright as the door flew open and Naruto immediately hid under Iruka's desk, the man in question stared at his student in curiosity and worry.

"Naruto, who did you piss off this time?" Iruka asked the terrified boy.

"Tsume found out what my real graduation test was." The normal exuberant child whisped, Iruka's face went a pale ashen color when he heard those words. Not only was he terrified for his student but for himself as well, especially since his name was one of the signatures on the mission log alongside the Hokage's.

The Students in the room sweat drop as they watched their sensei cower in fear under his desk next to Naruto.

"NARUTO, IRUKA!" The entirety of the village shook as Tsume's voice rippled through the air in feminine fury. A few seconds later the door to the classroom blew off its hinges as one Tsume Inuzuka stormed into the classroom, the look of pure unfiltered rage etched on her face.

"Where are they?" She growled, the tone in her voice leaving no room for argument. Everyone pointed at Iruka's desk, which was slightly shaking. Grabbing one edge of the desk she threw it out the window revealing the two trembling bodies under it, Naruto and Iruka were holding eachother close as they looked upon the enraged Tsume in fear.

"M-m-mercy?" They both asked.

"Sorry, all out." She stated cracking her knuckle before converging on their terrified forms.

(Ten minutes later)

Sasuke, Hinata, and Kiba entered the class room only to be greeted sight of Kiba's mother looming over the beaten and smoking forms of both Iruka and Naruto.

"Now what have we learned?" Tsume growled.

"Not to give missions to sneak into the female side of the hotsprings." The beaten form of Iruka groaned out.

"Not to accept missions that will make me liable to get my ass kicked by feminine fury." Naruto groaned out.

"Tsume-san, as much as I enjoy perverts being put in their place, I need team 7 to meet me on the roof." A snarky feminine voice said from behind the rest of team 7, causing them to jump and whirl around.

"Fine, you can deal with this one Anko." Tsume replied throwing Naruto at the newly minted Anko, who caught him with little ease before dropping him on the unforgiving floor.

"You heard her, get to the roof." Tsume yelled rounding on the other members of team 7 who grabbed their compatriot and ran as fast as they could to the roof.

OOOOOOO

"Hmm, well my first impression of you guys is you're interesting." Team 7's second sensei, Kakashi Hatake, stated greeting them. Anko appeared next to him in a puff of smoke signaling her use of the **Shunshin no Jutsu **(Body Flicker Technique).

"Now let's get down to business. Tell us you name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka, my likes are Hinata-chan, akamaru, and my friends. My dislikes are cats and bigots, my hobbies include training, hanging with my friends, and being with Hinata-chan. My goal is to become the clan head and to make an alliance between the Inuzuka clan and the Hyuuga clan." Kiba said with a smile as Hinata leaned against him.

"From the sounds we heard the last time your mother and Hiashi had a meeting, I don't think it's going to be you who accomplishes that second goal." Sasuke teased with Naruto snickering in the background as Kiba and Hinata turned several shades of red from what they were implying.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I like Kiba-kun, cinnamon rolls, and my Friends. My dislikes are the caged bird seal and outdated traditions, I Enjoy gardening, training and spending time with those close to me. I want to become the Hyuuga clan head so I can abolish the caged bird seal." Hinata Said grimacing from mentioning the despicable seal.

"My Name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like my friends, tomatoes, and fire. I dislike fangirls, and the cold, My hobbies are Training, learning fire Jutsus, and being around friends. I want to Talk to a certain someone and figure things out from there." Sasuke quickly continued on to take Hinata's mind off of the disturbing seal her family implemented.

"And finally you pervert." Anko said, pointing at Naruto.

"First of all I'm not a pervert, the Hokage gave me that mission and when your leader gives you a mission you don't say no. Second my name is Naruto Uzumaki, My likes are ramen, my friends, and my first teacher. I dislike idiots, and bigots, I enjoy training and causing a little bit of chaos now and again, My goal is to become the Hokage." Naruto states with a mile wide grin.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies." The silver haired Jounin stated never looking up from his book.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi… That's all you need to know." She said an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Now, tomorrow you will undergo the true Gennin test, if you pass you will officially be team 7. There is a 33% chance you will pass, so meet us at training ground 13 at 7 AM sharp tomorrow, and don't eat of you'll throw up." Kakashi nonchalantly said before both Jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving their Gennin with a disbelieving look on their faces.

_**Please read:**_

Hello, hello, hello dear readers, I'm so very sorry for not updating in such a long time *dodges multiple thrown objects* but I have finally graduated so I will be able to update a LOT faster. Also to the people who have reviewed, thank you it's nice to see how much people like this story. I will be putting a poll on my profile for my next story (I got three ideas I just have to figure which one would be the best idea.

As always read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Meister of Konoha

Chapter 4: Team 7's test, pass or fail?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Soul Eater or any of their affiliates.

Note: Naruto and his friends are 16 in this chapter, they enter the academy at 12 and the Uchiha massacre happened when they were 13-14 years old.

Naruto awoke with a sense of anxiety as he slowly got dressed. Heading out to his living room, the blond kicked the back of his couch causing its inhabitant to let out a startled feminine yelp.

"What the hell was that for?" Satsuke asked indignantly while rubbing the sleep from her eyes, a black night shirt and a pair of sweatpants covered her lithe frame.

"We need to head to training ground 13 in an hour and there is no way in hell we are going there on an empty stomach." Naruto retorted to his brunette housemate.

"Couldn't you have woke me in a way that doesn't make me want to kick your ass?" Naruto pondered Satsuke's question before shrugging his shoulders.

"Nope, not that I can think of, now hurry up and get dressed and meet me in the kitchen when you finish." Satsuke glared at the back of the blond's head before sighing as the smell of bacon slowly filled the room.

"Man, my back hurts" Satsuke gripped aloud while stretching, her night shirt straining from her well developed body.

"I told you to take the bed and I'd take the couch, but no you insisted on sleeping on the couch because you're 'a guest'." Naruto replied while averting his eyes from his stretching female teammate, a large blush spread across his cheeks.

Naruto stood in front of his stove cooking bacon and eggs while reflecting on what had led to the raven haired beauty living with him.

Ninpou: Flashback no jutsu

"That was a workout and a half." Naruto muttered to himself as he laid exhausted on his bed. The steady sound of rain pounded on the roof of his apartment. Ambient silence permeated the small house making the blond slightly sleepy. Loud knocking on his front door knocked the boy from his tired stupor.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Naruto stated as he approached the door. Opening the door, Naruto was surprised to see a soaked Sasuke standing in his doorway his clothes clung to his skin from the rain, he looked somewhat different from what Naruto was used to.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto asked seeing tears flowing freely from his friend.

"They're all gone." Sasuke said in a voice that was quite a few octaves above his normal voice, once again causing confusion in the young blond. Sasuke fell forward and wrapped his arms around Naruto as tightly as he could, like the blond would disappear if he let go.

"Who's gone, and what happened to your voice?" Naruto asked, the raven haired boy's actions severely confusing him.

"My family, I-Itachi killed them all, there's no one else left." Sasuke replied, his tears falling even faster. Naruto's eyes were wide from hearing that, he had met Itachi before and thought that he was a cool guy, but hearing this threw him through a loop.

"We need to talk to Jiji." Naruto stated trying to stand up only for Sasuke to grip him tighter.

"Please don't leave me." Sasuke shouted, once again showing his higher than normal voice. That's when Naruto felt two somethings pressed hard against his chest.

"Sasuke, are you a..." Naruto voice trailed off but both of them mentally finished the sentence. The raven haired 'boy' nodded slowly, not sure how Naruto would react to the answer.

"Lets talk to Jiji, then we'll discuss this." Naruto said, gesturing to Sasuke as he picked her up bridal style and bolt out the door to the Hokage tower.

Ninpou: Flashback no jutsu KAI

After talking to the hokage about the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke or rather Satsuke told them both that he was actually a she. Her father had placed a high powered genjutsu on her to make her look male, because in her father's opinion 'women are weak'. She had only found out when her mother had told her the truth. After the massacre she has lived at Naruto's.

Dressing in her normal disguise, Naruto and Satsuke ate in silence while occasionally sending the other a sideways glance while the other wasn't looking.

"Well, we better get going." Satsuke said before putting a small seal on the back of her neck, the seal disappeared from sight as Sasuke's body became less feminine. (while disguised it will be sasuke, will not it's Satsuke.)

OOOOOOO

Naruto and Sasuke rushed into the clearing of training ground seven, large smiles were on both of their faces.

"I was here first, no I was!" The two shout to each other in eerie synchronization causing Hinata and Kiba to sweat drop from the two's antics. The clearing went quiet as Anko and Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke, the silver haired scarecrow made his way over to the training post and set a timer on one of the stumps.

"This is the test, you each have until noon to secure a bell from me," Kakashi gestured to the three bells hanging from his hip, "those who do not have a bell by the time is up will be returning to the academy for another year."

"What will Anko-Sensei be doing while we do the test." Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow while glancing at the somewhat provocatively dressed special jounin.

"She thinks this test is useless and has opted not to participate," Kakashi answered before sighing, "the test starts now."

As the words left his mouth all four of the gennin disappeared into the surrounding forest.

OOOOOOO

The four met up in a small clearing a good 75 feet away from Kakashi's position.

"Something doesn't make sense about this test." Kiba voiced, the rest of his teammates nodding in agreement.

"Why put us together if they were going to break us apart any way, unless…" Naruto continued only to trail off as his mind raced through the various connotations of the test.

"Unless it was to pit us against each other." Hinata finished for her blond friend.

"Which would make this test be about teamwork, right?" Sasuke asked, trying to summarize everyone's thoughts causing them to nod.

"Any plans then?" Kiba asked while looking back and forth between his friends.

"Kakashi is a jonin, so if any plan is going to work against him it has to be a surprise… Which means we're going to have to use hit and run tactics." Naruto Affirmed.

"Sasuke and I are the fastest here, so we will have to be the main force while Kiba and Naruto are the 'backup' so to speak." Hinata continued, as the plan started to take shape.

OOOOOOO

Kakashi stood idly, his nose buried in his book as he waited for any of his students to attack him brashly.

"Told you they aren't normal." Anko taunted, a stick of dango dangled from between her lips.

"It's only been half an hour, as far as we know, they might be trying to size me up to find an opening." Kakashi retorted to the purple haired woman, the bushes in front of him rustled.

"See, here one comes now." Kakashi said as Hinata stepped into the clearing, she was wearing two gauntlets on her arms that stopped just below her elbows. On each knuckle of the gauntlets were a 4 inch long, claw like blade.

"What the hell." Kakashi said, confusion marred The silver haired man's visage as he saw the Hyuga heiress's choice of weapon. Hinata set out in a dead sprint at her Sensei, the man rolled his eyes at such simple tactics. Instead of using a fancy strike like the Hyuga fighting style was known for, Hinata went for a wide punch that Kakashi easily dodged. Only for a chakra version of the girl's arm came out of her shoulder and struck the man across his his stomach with the blades of the gauntlet.

"Fuck." Kakashi shouted as Hinata rushed back into the foliage of the forest, a few seconds later Sasuke burst from the forest to the man's left while wielding Naruto in his chainsaw form. Swinging the large cutting machine caused the jounin Sensei to jump back away from them, only to regret it as Hinata appeared behind him. The claws of her gauntlets were glowing blue with chakra as she slashed his back before she and Sasuke rushed back to the forest.

Anko sat in her tree smirk as she saw what the two did, Kakashi looked around frantically as if he was in a warzone. 'These kids will be fun to teach.' she thought to herself as she put another stick of dango in her mouth, a small stack of skewers sat next to her.

'Why couldn't I Kawarimi away from the damage' Kakashi thought, befuddled as he looked around while flaring out his senses to try and locate them.

OOOOOOO

"Alright kiddies, come on out time's up." Anko announced, Hinata and Sasuke emerged from the forest with their respective weapons.

"Where is Kiba and Naruto? Don't tell me you abandoned them." Kakashi asked incredulously.

"What do you mean Sensei? We're right here." Kiba Said from Hinata's direction as the gauntlets changed until they took the shape of Kiba holding both of Hinata's hands. Naruto did the same only he was holding one of Sasuke's hands. Kakashi stared at the four in disbelief before putting his hands in the tiger sign and muttering kai over and over again.

"What the hell was that?" Kakashi shouted, breaking his normally aloof composure as his co-sensei laughed at the masked man's gobsmacked expression.

"They each have an ability that allows them to turn into weapons, but I didn't know that Dog-boy could change. I was under the assumption that only the shy one and blondie could." Anko explained, Kakashi looked at her like she was insane.

"All of us can change but usually it's only Hinata and I that you will see change," the blonde explained, "seeing as Sasuke is the fastest out of us while Kiba is the strongest."

"And you and Hinata?" The Kakashi asked as he tried to wrap his mind around his new young charges abilities.

"Hinata is the best at subduing and capturing people, while Naruto excel at stealth and destructive attacks." Sasuke replied.

"Those two don't really go together." Anko offhandedly commented on Naruto's abilities.

"Obviously she haven't seen his Planet Destruction Cannon." Kiba whispered to Hinata, causing the indigo haired girl to giggle while nodding.

"Why couldn't I Kawarimi away from Hinata's attack?" Kakashi asked.

"When she channels chakra through my claw form it acts like a type of chakra negator." Kiba explained to the perplexed teacher.

"And the spectral arm that cut me?"

"That is an effect of Kiba's weapon form, we call it the shadow wolf. It's just a chakra construct that only Kiba can control while transformed, kinda like fighting two people at once." Hinata explained.

"When did you figure out the true meaning of the test?" Kakashi further questioned.

"After you had explained it to us, we met up in the forest to discuss the situation since it didn't add up." This time Sasuke answered the bewildered jonin.

"We came to the conclusion that we couldn't take you down individually so we had kiba switch with Hinata and used hit and run tactics." To have said that Kakashi was surprised was an understatement, the man was flabbergasted at how well they worked together.

"You still didn't get the bells..." Kakashi was cut off as Sasuke dangled the bells from his hand and toss one to Kiba and Hinata. He held the last one between his fingers, it suddenly broke in half and he gave the other half to Naruto.

"When did you..." Anko trailed off trying to think of when they could have grabbed the bells.

"When Hinata attacked Kakashi the second time, everyone was focused on her so I untransformed my arm and grabbed then." Naruto stated with a smirk. Both Anko and Kakashi stared in awe of the simplicity of the plan. Despite both of their students being on the field, Hinata had made herself look like the bigger threat to pull all attention to her.

"Well, with that explanation, I declare that Team 7 to be official. Meet here tomorrow at 9 am for training." Kakashi said before him and Anko disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Time to celebrate?" Naruto asked with a huge smile as his teammates nodded in agreement.

OOOOOOO

"Sorry we're late Hokage-Sama." Anko said apologetically to the elderly leader.

"It's quite alright, it was only thirty minutes," Hiruzen replied with a wave of his hand, "now, onto the teams."

"Team 1 failed."

"Team 2 failed."

"Team 3 failed."

"Team 4 failed... horribly."

"Team 5 passed."

"Team 6 failed."

"Team 7 passed with flying colors Hokage-Sama." Anko stated cheerily, causing others to double take.

"Kakashi actually passed a team? It must have been Uchiha-sama's doing." A random jonin declared, several people looked at him like he was high.

"Actually, the entire team went above and beyond my expectations." Kakashi stated, his eyes once again buried in his little orange book.

"Aw, you're only saying that because the managed to catch you off guard and injure you." Anko chided with a cat-that-got-the-canary grin on her face. Almost the entire room except for the Hokage and Iruka looked surprised from what Anko had said.

"You don't seem particularly surprised by this news Hokage-Sama." Kakashi noticed.

"Why should I be, it is a teacher's duty to know what their students are capable of." The elderly Sarutobi replied l, shifting the surprise focus from Kakashi to him.

"You trained them?" Anko asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, and I will only tell you and Kakashi what I taught them. So wait until after the meeting to ask me." Hiruzen stated, firmly ending that conversation while gesturing Kurenai to say whether her team passed or not.

OOOOOOO

"That was awesome!" Kiba exclaimed happily as he and his teammates sat down in a booth in the Charred Log. A high end BBQ joint that had no problems with Naruto's prisoner.

"Yes, being able to put a jonin on tilt like that was pretty cool." Naruto agreed.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked before taking their order.

"... and a bottle of sake." Sasuke finished, the waitress noded before walking away.

"Uh, no offense Sasuke but aren't we a little young to be drinking?" Naruto asked not to sure about his friend's plan.

"We are ninjas of the leaf therefore certified adult, and as the saying goes 'old enough to kill, old enough to drink'." Sasuke said before pour them each a cup.

"Ah, what's the worst that could happen." Kiba said then downed his cup, his friends following his example only seconds later. On the other side of town, both Anko and Kakashi had a chill run down their spine before having a unanimous thought of 'uh oh'.

Oniton: Cliffhanger no Jutsu.

And thats a wrap, hello everyone I am back and this time I am sticking to a schedule for uploading chapters every Thursday I am going to put up at least two chapters for two random stories. Also i have two new stories that I am working on, the first will also be out today and the next one next thursday. Also the new chapter for Honor and Protection has been put up. Like always leave a review if you enjoyed and have a great day... night... whatever it happens to be in your timezone.

Wings of Disturbia out.


End file.
